


Napping Under The Suns

by Lady_Wardlow



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beaches, Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wardlow/pseuds/Lady_Wardlow
Summary: She hadn't been sleeping, they knew, but was she really that tired?The Doctor falls asleep surrounded by her fam.
Series: Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998658
Kudos: 13





	Napping Under The Suns

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of snippets of the Doctor falling asleep around her fam!
> 
> If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see feel free to let me know on Tumblr at @fleur-mistress. Thanks!

They'd been at the alien beach for hours, enjoying the warm weather and their time together.

Ryan and Yaz had been swimming in the ocean, it was a deep red colour with glowing plants just below the surface that the Doctor had rambled about excitedly on their way over.

She and Graham had sat out for most of the trip, laying in the warmth of the two suns. The planet reminded all of them of the Doctor's home, but they decided against mentioning it.

After a few hours, Jack joined them with drinks, handing them out as Yaz and Ryan dried off and came to sit down. The Doctor barely drank hers, instead opting to lay on her side and observe.

"You going to fall asleep there, Doc?" Graham said softly, noting the way she was struggling to hold herself up, her eyelids heavy, each blink lasting longer than the one before it.

She hummed in response as she lost the battle against sleep, her eyes falling shut as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep under the familiar warmth of the double suns.


End file.
